A Veces Las Alianzas Son Buenas
by FalknerZero
Summary: Durante la noche decisiva de la alianza Mugiwara-Heart esperando a la renuncia de Donquixote Doflamingo, Trafalgar Law decide ayudar a su aliado Monkey D. Luffy para que muestre sus sentimientos por la navegante Nami antes de la terrible batalla que se avecina en Dressrosa... LuNa...


**NOTA: Bienvenidos al fic elegido dentro de mis tres primeros oneshots que ha sido modificado...**

 **Sigo escribiendo "Conexiones Pasadas", pero leia mis tres primeros fics y note como cambió muchisimo mi forma de escribir, empezando por la ayuda recibida por Kaoru Likes One Piece y gracias a ustedes mis lectores...**

 **Decidi publicar esto ya que el próximo capítulo de "Conexiones Pasadas" saldrá hasta el sábado o domingo y esto es un buen descanso para mi...**

 **Los oneshots que sufrieron su modificación final incluyendo este son:**

 **-LLORAR PARA REIR (El primer oneshot que publique, le guardo mucho cariño)**

 **-SATISFACCIÓN (Para los que les gustan los fics con toque "suculento", hahahaha)**

 **Ahora si, este oneshot transcurre después de Punk Hazard y mantiene el 60% del contenido original, modificando su narración y completando detalles que le dan más coherencia al fic...**

 **Sin más que escribir les dejo leer...**

A Veces Las Alianzas Son Buenas

Era la noche crucial después de Punk Hazard, ya que ahora los mugiwaras partían a Dressrosa luego de formalizar la alianza con el apodado "Cirujano de la Muerte", ahora Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law y éste hubiese pedido la renuncia de Donquixote Doflamingo al Ouka Shichibukai para iniciar el plan del supernova con gorro de manchitas…

Solo quedaba esperar al día siguiente para ver a los News Coo con las noticias de la renuncia del apodado "Joker" en los bajos fondos y planear la siguiente estrategia de la alianza pirata recién formada, sabiendo que el objetivo principal era derrotar al Yonko Hyakujū no Kaidō…

Esa noche, durante la cena, Law, inexpresivo como siempre, decidió conocer un poco mejor la actitud de sus aliados, contando a los que solo iban de paso, Kin'emon, Momonosuke y Caesar, (éste último clave en el plan de Trafalgar) así que el Shichibukai miraba como Luffy robaba comida mientras Nami lo regañaba, Zoro y Sanji peleando por tonterías, Chopper maravillado por las historias de Usopp, Robin sonriendo, Franky haciendo sus poses y Brook tocando una melodía armoniosa con su violín…

También el apodado "Cirujano de la Muerte" analizó como Momonosuke hablaba con su padre samurái y Caesar Clown comía a regañadientes aún con las esposas de Kairoseki, siendo callado por Chopper que aún le guardaba rencor al científico por sus experimentos con Mocha y los demás niños en Punk Hazard…

Law pudo notar como su aliado Luffy no estaba preocupado y eso le daba cierta desconfianza de que el pelinegro subestimaba el gran peligro que se avecinaba al intentar desequilibrar el mundo pirata al destruir la fábrica de Smile y por ende provocar la ira del Yonko Kaido, que no solamente descargaría su ira con Doflamingo, sino que cabía la posibilidad de que ambos supernovas también salieran afectados…

Aun así, Trafalgar esperaba terminar la cena para descansar, pero en el fondo pensaba en sus siguientes movimientos en Dressrosa, territorio enemigo y que marcaba desventaja para la alianza pirata, por lo que el objetivo del Shichibukai era ganar tiempo con Doflamingo para que así sus aliados destruyeran la fábrica donde se hacían las akumas no mi artificiales tipo Zoan, el negocio principal de Joker y Kaido…

El capitán de los Piratas Heart comía la exquisita cena hecha por Sanji y por un momento su vista se plantó en el rango de la navegante y el capitán de los mugiwaras que seguían discutiendo cómicamente al igual que los demás presentes en la cena…

Law pudo notar como Nami miraba de distinta forma a Luffy a pesar de que lo regañaba por robarle de su postre, sin embargo, el chico de goma esbozaba su característica sonrisa logrando que se mostrara un pequeño rubor en la navegante, que suspiraba derrotada por esa sonrisa y le compartía de su postre al pelinegro…

Por un momento Law se planteó la idea de que tal vez, la navegante sentía algo por su capitán por lo que, viendo la escena, Trafalgar pensaba que a su aliado no le caería mal un poco de calma, debido a que al llegar a Dressrosa, sufrirían una gran pelea que sería la detonante para iniciar una gran guerra entre los Yonkos y la llamada "Peor Generación" …

Terminada la cena, tanto Law como Luffy quedaron en la cubierta para hacer guardia, el chico de goma esperaba zafarse al ver la disposición de "Torao" para ser la guardia esa noche, pero sus nakamas obligaron al capitán ya que, aunque hubiera invitados, aliados, polizones o como quisieran decirles, al pelinegro le tocaba guardia y éste la cumpliría…

Finalmente llegó la noche y todos dormían, a excepción de Law, Luffy y Nami, ésta última terminaba un mapa y escribía la bitácora de viaje en el cuarto de cartografía, sabiendo que, al llegar a la siguiente isla, ella tendría poco tiempo para actualizar aquella bitácora…

Regresando a la cubierta, Luffy platicaba con Law de sus aventuras, por lo que el cirujano de la muerte decidió tocar temas que tal vez su aliado no entendería, pero ayudarían mucho al Shichibukai a entender si el chico de goma también sentía algo por la navegante **…**

 **\- Mugiwara-ya, cuando estuviste con Meiō Silvers Rayleigh, ¿te comentó alguna vez sobre tener sentimientos por una persona? -** habló Law buscando una manera de tocar el tema, por lo que el chico de goma, algo confundido, solo ladeaba su cabeza recordando su entrenamiento con Rayleigh **…**

 **\- ¿Te refieres a la "charla" Torao? -** preguntó Luffy acomodándose en el barandal del Sunny sorprendiendo un poco a Law que notaba porque aquel pelinegro ganaba fácilmente aliados donde su tripulación desembarcaba: era muy sincero con sus respuestas…

 **-Rayleigh me mencionó muchas veces sobre que mis hormonas se alborotarían por tantas mujeres que vi en Amazon Lily, pero la verdad no entendía mucho de sus pláticas shishishishishi-** habló Luffy riendo dejando a Law un poco trastocado, pero era su culpa, se había aliado con un capitán que muchos catalogaban como idiota y sin más continuó su interrogatorio esperando que el chico de goma entendiera que rumbo llevaba la plática…

 **\- Mugiwara-ya, ¿no te parece que tienes compañeras atractivas a la vista de cualquier hombre? -** preguntó Law observando las corrientes del mar que navegaba el Sunny mientras volteaba para seguir analizando los gestos en el rostro de su aliado, esperando que Luffy se delatara con la respuesta…

Luffy quedó confundido por un momento con esa pregunta y pensando que se refería en general a todos sus nakamas y no solamente Robin o Nami, el pelinegro mostraba un semblante que atraía la atención de Law…

 **\- Si alguien quiere dañar a mis nakamas le patearé el trasero sin dudarlo, Torao-** habló Luffy serio golpeando su puño contra su palma mientras Law sabía perfectamente que esa sería la respuesta de su aliado…

Trafalgar analizando aquella respuesta decidía ir al grano al recordar la plática que había tenido con Nami en la cubierta antes de que la chica entrara al cuarto de cartografía mientras el Shichibukai esperaba a Luffy, que seguía robando restos de comida en la cocina, mientras Sanji lo regañaba….

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **\- Nami-ya-** habló Law, sorprendiendo un poco a la pelinaranja que checaba las corrientes del océano, dando un brinquito por la sorpresa mientras el Shichibukai se apoyaba en uno de los barandales del Sunny…

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre Law? -** preguntó Nami sintiendo el aire chocar con su rostro y ondearle su cabello largo color naranja, dándole a entender a la navegante que la temperatura bajaría durante la noche…

 **\- ¿Sientes algo por Mugiwara-ya? -** preguntó Law siendo directo sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, lo que provocaba que Nami se ruborizara, recordando que otra persona había logrado que ella hablara de sus sentimientos hacia Luffy descubriéndolos así de fácil (por si se lo preguntaban es Robin) …

 **\- ¿Cómo crees eso, Law? -** habló Nami tratando de cubrir el rubor con sus manos mientras simulaba calentarse por el frío de la noche y el Shichibukai analizaba los gestos que delataban con mucha facilidad a la pelinaranja **…**

 **-Es muy obvio Nami-ya, además creo que Mugiwara-ya no es tan tonto como lo catalogan y si no me crees, te lo demostraré, sal a la cubierta exactamente cuándo termines de hacer tu mapa y verás algo interesante-** habló Law sin perder su mirada inexpresiva mientras la pelinaranja asimilaba cada palabra llevándose una sorpresa de ver como el Shichibukai se expresaba de Luffy y no lo consideraba un idiota…

 **\- ¿Law, no deberías pensar más en la estrategia contra Doflamingo, que en estas cosas? -** preguntó Nami muy poco convencida, sin embargo, con una sonrisa (muy pocas veces vista) el Shichibukai caminaba hacia otra parte de la cubierta del Sunny hallándose con Luffy para cumplir la guardia de esa noche dejando confundida a la navegante con su último comentario…

 **\- No conoces bien a los "D"-**

 **(FIN FLASHBACK)**

 **-Mugiwara-ya-** habló Law iniciando su plan como estratega que era, esperando que su idea no trajera problemas con la alianza que recién había formado **…**

 **\- ¿Te importaría mucho si llegase a besar a tu navegante?** – preguntó Law, esperando la reacción de Luffy, el cual enfadado volteaba con cara de pocos amigos hacia el cirujano de la muerte, detalle que el Shichibukai analizaba cuidadosamente…

 **-Inténtalo y te patearé el trasero Torao-** hablo Luffy serio mientras empezaba a experimentar los celos y eso era lo que quería el cirujano de la muerte, que no perdía su inexpresiva mirada y sabía cómo continuar con su estrategia…

 **\- ¿Por qué te molesta, Mugiwara-ya?** -preguntó Law con su inexpresiva sonrisa, mientras Luffy recordaba una plática similar con su maestro Rayleigh durante su entrenamiento en Rusukaina, donde el apodado "Meiō" había cuestionado a su alumno sobre la situación de que un hombre besara a Nami…

 **-Porque ella es una nakama especial para mi Torao, me molesta mucho que alguien más se le acerque, solo quiero que no lo hagas, ¿ok? -** habló Luffy sin perder su mueca de enojo, por lo que Trafalgar, concluyendo su hipótesis con resultados favorables, decidió terminar su plan al ver salir a la navegante que primero se dirigía a la cocina del Sunny…

 **-Mugiwara-ya, ¿Por qué no me demuestras que tan especial es para ti Nami-ya, vas y la besas?, así dejaras claro que nadie debe acercarse a ella-** habló Law mientras empezaba a alejarse al ver que la navegante ya los había localizado y se acercaba, dejando a Luffy confundido mientras sentía su corazón latir muy deprisa, igual que cuando activaba su Gear Second…

Luffy, un poco tembloroso y con miedo respecto a la reacción de Nami, decidió dejar en claro a Law que no le dejaría acercarse a su nakama…

Luffy no entendía bien porque, pero quería ser el único que protegiese a su navegante, siempre que ella sonreía, el chico de goma sentía algo extraño en su estómago que le causaba emoción como si de una aventura se tratase….

Nami que tenía un vaso de agua regresando de la cocina, observaba a Luffy acercarse lentamente y a Law alejarse, por lo que la pelinaranja deducía que algo pasaría haciendo que su corazón empezara a latir rápidamente, esperando que fuera lo que ella anhelaba desde la primera vez que se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por su capitán era algo más que una amistad…

 **-Luffy, es raro que sigas despier…-** habló Nami siendo interrumpida por el pelinegro que la besaba dejándola estática por unos segundos, mientras el chico de goma mantenía los ojos cerrados…

En automático, Nami dejó caer en la cubierta del Sunny el vaso con agua que tenía y sin más rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Luffy profundizando el beso, dejándose llevar por la sensación de lo que la pelinaranja hacía tiempo anhelaba…

Luffy por otro lado, era hipnotizado por esa sensación de explorar la boca de su navegante, sumado a que la pelinaranja pegaba su cuerpo al del pelinegro, logrando que el capitán de los mugiwaras liberara un instinto que no se conformaba solo con besar, sino que deseaba explorar todo el cuerpo de Nami…

Mientras seguía el contacto, lo que más sorprendía a Nami era que Luffy fuera capaz de hacer que ella se derritiera con la forma de besar del chico inclusive empezando una batalla de lenguas entre los dos mugiwaras…

Terminado el beso por falta de aire, Nami miró directamente a Luffy con un brillo especial en sus ojos color chocolate que lo sorprendía, mientras el capitán de los mugiwaras notaba como el rostro de su navegante mostraba un pequeño rubor y sus labios tenían un color rojizo, como si suplicaran ser besados nuevamente….

 **-Luffy, te quiero-** habló Nami esbozando una sonrisa cálida, por lo que el pelinegro, dando un clic en su cerebro, mostraba su enorme sonrisa al saber que era lo que buscaba Law al provocarle desde un principio…

 **-Yo también te quiero mucho Nami, shishishishishi** \- habló Luffy haciendo que Nami lo volviera besar, mientras la chica mentalmente agradecía a Trafalgar Law, el cual en otra parte miraba la luna susurrando unas últimas palabras…

 **-Espero que los "D" traigan una gran tormenta-**

" _Hay alianzas que se forman para derrotar a un enemigo en común, pero a veces estas pueden ayudar en otros aspectos y cambiar totalmente el panorama por venir…"_

 **END**

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law, dentro de lo inexpresivo que es, ha mostrado expresiones que valen la pena...  
**

 **Recuerdo este oneshot, la razón de escribirlo fue porque tenia un escenario para incluirlo (el relleno en la animación, el usuario de la peto peto no mi) y además se me hizo buena la idea de que Law ayudara a Luffy, sabiendo lo cabezota que es...**

 **Terminado esto, creo que seguiré trabajando con mis escritos actuales y en un futuro, cuando deje descansar mi cerebro y Oda-sama me de mas material LuNa o ZoRo, modifique la estructura de mi primera trilogía (Charlas-Destrucción-Fragmentos)...**

 **Por último solo dejo este mensaje para ustedes:**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, empezando mi tercer año en la plataforma de Fanfiction, espero seguir trayendo historias LuNa, mientras exploro nuevos libros para ver nuevas formas de redacción agradeciendo a Kaoru-sensei y a mi apreciada Otaku Girl por revivir el gusto por leer que hacia tiempo había perdido...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les mando un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo...**

 **ESTE FIC YA NO SERÁ MODIFICADO**


End file.
